Thermosensuality
by LadyAmarabelle
Summary: Bakugou started liking the idea of toying with his new sidekick, since she wasn't intimidated by him he'd have to find some other way of keeping her on her toes. Bakugou x FemOC minor Kirishima x OC M/F, One-shot, Lemon


**_Hello! I haven't actually written a fanfic in a super long time, but I got a muse from somewhere and this was born. It's a Bakugou x OC minor Kirishima x OC. I tried not to make either of the characters too ooc. I believe in relationship equality, I don't think he would want someone more powerful than him, vice versa I don't think anyone too weak would even get a second glance. So I apologize if the OC's aren't to your liking. Anywho, on with the fic, it contains a lot of foul language, don't like don't read!_**

 ** _I don't own anything related to My Hero Academia, but the OC's are mine._**

* * *

She remembered the first time she saw him, funnily enough while she was knocking the teeth out of some poor classmate who'd thunk it funny to make a lewd comment about her best friends boobs. The electricity went out, and shortly afterward the explosion hit their building. Not a super huge catastrophe, just a shitty villain trying to escape the battle in the sleepy little town they lived in. The school was only one floor, so evacuation was fairly simple. Once outside, that's when she saw him for the first time, and in that moment, she knew what she wanted to do with her life. She spent the next half hour just watching, mesmerized as he defeated several villains, presumably from the Brotherhood, all the while having the time of his life. Not showing an ounce of remorse he quickly and efficiently defeated all four, and saved their town, well most of it, from disaster. When he walked by them, he didn't even really look at them, just a surreptitious glance-over, making sure none were injured, "What the fuck are you people doing here?! Get the hell outta here!" He smelled of smoke, sweat, and something else that she couldn't discern, but what intrigued her most about him, wasn't his hero costume, which looked somewhat villainous, but his amazing way with words.

After that chance encounter she started going out of her way to find news about him. Anything really, just to see him kick-ass in his loud and rather heated way. She admired the way he utilized his quirk for many different purposes, much in the same way as hers. After all, if someone as aggressive and brutal as him could become a hero, surely she could as well? No one in the town she grew up in really had any use for the quirks her and her best friend possessed, they were considerably dangerous, and obviously not for use in someones home or to make one comfortable. Thinking back on it, that was actually the only time any battle had ever occurred in their town, there just wasn't anything there worth fighting over. Her parents had died several years before that fateful day, so she lived on her own anyway, and her partner in crime so-to-speak pretty much lived there with her in the tiny apartment she managed to afford. They were about to graduate Jr. High, and both of them wanted to do something other than keep trying to fit into a place they were so very obviously not wanted or needed.

No one really talked about becoming a hero there, so it wasn't surprising when she and her bff had to figure out how to take the entrance exam to Yuuei on their own, including getting there and room and board, food and everything else that goes with it. Which was fine, she didn't need their assistance anyway, all she needed was a chance to be a hero... just like him. She had always been quite aggressive just like her fire type quirk would suggest, typically she started with the advantage anyway, just because no one expects a woman to be able to kick your ass in round one, but it was easy when everyone's guard is down waiting for you to fail; You'd be surprised what concentrated heat could do to propel one forward at great speed, shortly before breaking your face with a solid elbow to your nose. She loved it when stupid people underestimated her; however, it was quite boring as well, she mostly never had to physically manifest her quirk. Just concentrated heat and precise direction allowed for some serious maneuverability, and after watching him for a year or two, she was quite versed in hand to hand combat as well. That wasn't the only place she learned combat from though. There were many t.v. shows and classes one could take to become stronger in hand to hand combat and several different styles of it as well.

The two girls spent a lot of time sparing and getting to know their quirks, since they didn't have a whole lot else to do once they decided that they wanted to be heroes. Always at night out in the boonies or a field in the middle of some trees. No one was ever seriously injured during their sparring matches, but it did make them both a force to be reckoned with in the preliminary exams. After all, their quirks were obviously designed for combat in mind. As no one else held a candle to them that year which was to be expected after the villains rose up to try to claim the nation, many hero's fell to their dastardly plans, and it being so dangerous less people had begun to try out for hero training. This had no real effect on Yuuei of course, as they have dozens and dozens of candidates each year, and pick the best of the litter, but the pro hero's could feel and see the drop in numbers for their side. Not all hero's are powerful enough to become pro's on their own, most graduate a school and become sidekicks first, and then if they're good enough eventually they'll be offered a full-time position at one of the hero agencies, complete with press coverage and a plentiful salary... if they don't get too caught up in the brotherhood's schemes and meet an untimely demise.

Yes, things surely were looking bleak, several of the top ten hero's didn't even have a sidekick at that time, honestly because they saw no sense in bringing along someone who clearly wasn't cut out for the front lines. The Brotherhood of Villains was taking things way too far, including getting rid of anyone that stepped into their way. Coincidentally, several of our boys and girls had made quite the name for themselves. In all manner of hero focus, not just on the front lines. Rescuing civilians, leading police in to take away the perpetrators, and aiding in excavation of damaged or destroyed domiciles was also very important to the hero cause. After all, what is a hero without the support of the populace?

The girls did get some interesting news coverage during the Sports Festival the year they participated, likewise some bad coverage as well. Not everyone is especially fond of the interesting ways she comes up with to put you out of the competition. Some people say they took the contest too seriously... those people are obviously wrong. If she's going to get out there and be noticed by the one person she wants to intern with extra measures have to be taken. It's not like he'd be interested in just anybody right? She tried to inflict quite a bit of damage while she was having fun to wrap up her rounds quickly, which she felt was obviously necessary to impress him, if it's even possible this early. Everyone knows he has never had a sidekick, he doesn't need one, that's what he tells the reporters. He's not at all interested in having some kid follow him around and be in the way.

So already the chances of her getting any kind of recognition from him, especially this year are slim to none. After the Sport's Festival, as she figured she had several interested parties, none of which were him personally, but she did luck out and get an inquiry from his hero agency! Obviously she picked that one, and her best friend got one from there as well. It was well known for having excellent hero's with combat capability as they do almost no rescue work, specifically anyway, but if you want a villains ass beat they are one of the top agencies on that list.

After having arrived at the hero agency and been shown somewhat around they started to recognize some of the more famous heroes with some of their sidekicks. However, the only two heros that really interested them, weren't present. That didn't stop them from hoping though. They did figure that they'd at least get a look at them before the intership was over, but alas it came and went and no sign of the duo. More than a bit disappointed at not having even caught a glimpse of Ground Zero and Red Riot the girls decided to stop by a crappy bar they lived down the street from and pick up some booze for when they got home. They've done this several times since moving to the city and its always been cool with the bartender there... as illegal as it may have been.

Confident as ever she strode into the establishment and over to the bar where the bartender was hanging around flirting with some pretty ladies who were so obviously not into him. "Hey man, I need one." She was short and to the point. He did after all know which bottle she meant, since she hadn't ever gotten anything else. He always eyed her like a piece of meat, inside, she dared him to reach over and put his hand on her. Quickly, she handed him the money, with a little extra for himself of course, and just as assuredly strolled right back out the door and towards their shared home.

On the way there she had to stroll by a small channel of water, she wouldn't call it a river. However, she did get a good look at herself in the water. Of course she liked what she saw, floor length straight black hair, thigh high boots with metal attached to the bottom, zipper on the inside to accommodate her quirk-mark as she calls it. Yeah, she loved her quirk, but she could do without the mark, well, more like tattoo. A dragon really, is what it looked like, tail wrapping around her left leg, up around her hip to his body which went from her left hip up and over her right breast back to the left, his neck heading down between her boobs nose stopping just below her waistline. He had wings that went over her shoulders and down a portion of her arms and her back. Admittedly, she had had some tattoo artist use ink to bring out the features of it yes, but she didn't really think wandering around with a big blob wrapped around her body was going to get her any hero points. Plus it beat getting made fun of constantly. It did great things for her hero image though, especially since her body is quite hot to the touch. The mark reacts when she uses her quirk and any clothing that she tries to cover it up with goes up in flames. So her outfit is specially made to be heat resistant and shapely to move around it. She does tend to look like she's in hero costume all the time though, maybe she is?

Her skirt is long on the right side, pointed at the bottom, open on the left so her leg can be without fabric, it attaches to the chain and synthetic belt at her waist so she never has to worry about it coming off. Her "shirt" being a halter top that is held together in the front by several connecting metal chains that hold her breasts in the halter complete with a thick chain around her neck. Additionally over elbow length black gloves give what she considers a "sophisticated" look. The most interesting thing about her outfit though is the armor she keeps attached to her chest and her pelvic area. It has no clasps and if you didn't know better you'd think she couldn't take it off. It was actually something Hatsume at Yuuei made for her shortly after arriving there. After all, she had to be careful she wasn't left naked on the battlefield for a long time! She could, in fact, use her quirk to heat it and use conduction to move the metal along her body to where she needed it most in defense. It was designed for her to use in battle after all. She could also make weapons out of it, if necessary, as the metal was in a way "attracted to heat" as Hatsume put it. She'd never given it much thought actually... she just used it.

Red lips and sexy red eyes, black eye liner and mascara she was going for powerful and not on fire when she went over her outfit personally with the excellent support team. She does have a good many physical issues to deal with and they wanted to get a closer look than a kid drawing on paper for this one. She could also manifest fire on her body in various specific locations or around the entire thing if she really needed too, but the draw backs for that were very large because anyone who was too close could be fatally burned. Depending on their quirk, speed, and reaction time the possibility of seriously injuring another hero was usually too high for her to physically engage it. Which made her hero support gear vital in any team effort.

She did use it around her hands and feet, but she was very skilled in hand to hand combat. So much so that she furtively enjoyed beating the shit out of everyone that engaged her. It was fun, to engage more than one person, more of a challenge that way. Learning from Bakugou Katsuki was easy enough. He loved to make a show of completely trouncing his opponents, even going so far as to hurt them some on purpose sometimes. She loved that about him because she also enjoyed doing the same. She felt it was easier for her though being a woman no man expects to have to try to beat you. It's stupid really, she thinks, most of the time things don't get to get interesting. She's quite adept at quickly and precisely accelerating herself by heating the molecules in the air and ground to allow her freer and faster ground movement. No flying though, only great ground speed, but that was certainly enough to get the job done.

After admiring herself thoroughly in the water she once more set out for home and a good time. Thinking about her quirk and how she's come from barely being able to not light things on fire to how many interesting things it could do now was like black and white. She only hoped to get the chance to show off for _him._ Hell, right now that was looking bleak too. She wasn't trying to be a copycat or some show-stealer, she just wanted to be a hero like him. Obviously she wasn't ever going to be like the fan-favorite Deku, but Bakugou, now he was more her style. Proof that even the most aggressive and rough people could become heroes as well. Right now, she thought, that is something the heroes desperately need. Someone who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty and isn't going to die trying.

She swung open the door to their apartment and yelled for her girl to come into the kitchen and get a glass. Trying to decided whether to do shots or mixed drinks she put the booze to chill and opened the refrigerator to check to see how many sodas they had to work with when a news reel came on t.v. about a loose villian smashing up the north-east side of the city. She was very pleased when she heard explosions and quickly came out of the kitchen to observe the action. She hadn't realized Blitzkrieg had come out of the bathroom and was standing near her also watching the fight.

"Dude, Riot and Zero are smashing those guys!" Blitzkrieg exclaimed excitedly as she rushed over the back of the couch and rolled into place in front of the television. Eyes glued to the screen she was giddy with excitement and began swaying her body to and fro pretending to dodge and struck back in time with Riot's punches. Always full of raw electrical energy she didn't sleep much if at all and was quite easily the only friend Demore (Di-mor-ay) had ever had. She was always happy-go-lucky and could be childish at times, but when the going got rough, she seemed wiser than most old women until the moment she decided to use her quirk to wreck your pitiful existence. Her quirk, Stormlash, was quite powerful and versatile. She could use the raw electricity in her body to make different shapes and densities of objects. Her favorite use of Stormlash was to make two twin swords that she, in a fit of originality, dubbed her Lightning Blades. Combined with her Stormsurge made her a serious threat to be watched for, incredible speed and lethal precision would have you K.O'd in a matter of moments if you weren't on your toes. She had to keep up with her best friend somehow though right? If Demore was fast, then she'd have to be fast too, or she'd end of falling behind...at least that's how hit worked in her mind.

They watched the fight until it was over and Riot and Zero were victorious as usual. Smiling to each other and enthusiastic about what had just transpired they drank the whole bottle while playing a couple of friendly drinking games and watching a movie. They both fell asleep in the living room watching old news reels and interviews about their two favorite heroes dreaming that someday they'd get the chance to really show them what they've got and maybe, just maybe, they'll like it.

A few years later finds the girls seniors at Yuuei upon having completed the Provisional License Exam they'd been doing steady hero work for a couple years at that point, always a partnership, though no one seemed to mind considering their impeccable employment record. They did mostly small time work patrolling, directing civilians out of danger, and rescuing innocents from disaster areas be it villain made or natural. They don't participate in most water rescue efforts as fire and lightning don't really work well under those conditions. There are heroes better suited to handle situations like that, like Froppy for example. They had only met her a couple times in passing, but she was always nice and helpful.

Our heroines had become something of a side show at Yuuei, most boys trying to outdo them as they were quite focused and literally working their asses off between school and hero agency stuff. Hell, Demore had just got in trouble again for being too rough and severely injuring one of the boys in the other class in their combat lesson that day. "What?! How can you be mad at me?! It was a combat lesson, _**he**_ obviously should have dodged, not tried to block that hit!" She couldn't deal with this pansy shit much longer... her and Blitzkrieg were graduating early on account of their startling success with the agencies they'd been working with. She didn't figure there would be too many heros lining up to grab them up to become their sidekicks after all, not many heroes would risk their sidekick becoming better than they are right off the bat. Demore growled to herself in irritation as she slammed the office door open and sat down. Her combat teacher always sent her out of class before she could even get started, how was she supposed to improve her quirk if her classmates were always aloud to whine about broken bones and gashes every time they got to fight? I mean isn't that what Recovery Girl was here to help with?

Demore spent the next 20 minutes "calming down" in the office and headed back to class just in time to see Blitzkrieg take out the last competitor, as gently as she knew how because she couldn't stand sitting in the office being bored. It was very awkward to watch since they go for quick and dirty as far as strategy goes. She couldn't help but giggle to herself, it was hilarious really, finally she must have gotten frustrated and ended up zipping over and breaking the little whiners nose and kicked him hardcore out of bounds. Must of been tired of messing around finally huh, Demore thought.

Two months later saw them graduated and finally truly joining a hero agency as one of the D-listers' sidekicks. Apparently, having graduated early wasn't what most heroes of any stature preferred to have in their sidekicks. Who knew... Demore thought as she idly patrolled a district for her hero, Lava Bomb. "At least they put me with someone who shares a fire based quirk I guess," she murmured softly. An alarm went off just down the street so she shot down that way expecting to find some stupid low class villain robbing a convenience store or something when blue fire shot at her from a dark alleyway to her right. Easily she evaded and turned to face her foe... discovering his identity was easy shit since everyone knew who he was. Dabi. Rumored right hand man to Tomura Shigaraki leader of the Brotherhood of Villains, immediately she knew something extremely sinister was going on here; however, the excitement of getting to fight a real villain was starting to surge through her veins. Finally, a real challenge! She thought ominously, the excitement must have been written all over her face since he actually chuckled before asking her what school she attended, so he could tell them he had burned her to a crisp for interfering.

The fight didn't last long, but he knew she was no fucking pussy now. He had laughed at her at first, but after a few combos and successful blows on her part, he was rethinking what he had said about her. Sure she was young, but quite strong and capable of holding him here when he should have already been far, far from there, especially with his precious cargo. He hadn't taken into consideration how _**happy**_ she would be from engaging him in battle and his frustration seemed only to spur her into making it more difficult for him to complete his mission and get out of there unseen. Pretty soon heroes would start to show up to assist if they weren't on route already as they'd taken down the fronts of a few buildings. He had landed a few blows as well, she wasn't impervious to damage after all, but his fire seemed to have no real effect on her body.

He had just forced her to retreat backward out of a volley of flame when it hit him, it whistled as it flew by at top speed before exploding in Dabi's face blowing him backward and rolling him across the street into a large tree. Needless to say, she was livid. Who the fuck dared to interfere in the first real fight she's had since becoming a hero?! Spinning around painfully fast she immediately went to where she was sure the culprit was and began poking his chest, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I was busy dealing with that blue bastard and I don't remember inviting you to chew on this bone asshole!" She growled and spit loudly and angrily whilst the dust was still spinning around and rocks and dirt were still falling to the ground sporadically.

Over her rage she could scarcely see Blitzkrieg in the background, who was dubbed The Knight by her hero Block Head, clearly telling her to stop raging by swiping her hand from the left side of her neck to the right furiously. It wasn't clear, just little bits she could see through the settling debris, but she did have to stand on her tip toes and look over a finely muscled shoulder, "I don't give a fuck who the hell is standing here, its been too long since I've had a good fight and I was having a great time toying with that stupid bastard! Hell, he couldn't even tell that I'm not affected by fire, I could've done this all damn day!" She partly yelled toward The Knight and partly at the strange interrupter in front of her. She flicked his chest and told him that she'd kick his ass if he interfered again and turned heel and stomped over to where Dabi was supposed to be assed out from that explosion... where she found no one... ... ..."The fuck... The fucking bastard ran the hell away!" Looking around in every which direction finding nothing only pissed her off more, but now there was no one to take her anger out on. She couldn't very well go about attacking other heroes now could she? She growled, frustrated, and stomped her booted foot on the ground viciously and looked up at the sky somewhat bearing her teeth and sighed through closed teeth before looking over towards our interloper.

She was about to start in on him when she heard a low chuckle, dark and confident, from the stranger. This did not serve her mood well, as the look on her face must have told him, most of the debris had cleared by this point and she could see more of the details of his figure. Slowly, she tilted her head slightly to the left and began scouring the shadowed figure emerging from the cloud. Narrowing her eyes as she took in more details as the cloud filtered out completely a frown slowly forming as she looked at him from head to toe. When her gazed burned back up to his head she saw the outline of his mask and the guard around his neck and a shiver went down her body from her head to the tips of her toes. If she were a lesser hero she might've fainted on the spot, but her eyes were too glued to his body to close. I mean she almost couldn't believe her eyes, especially whilst trying not to keep them in one spot for too long lest he know something's up, not like he would care anyway, she thought languidly.

He just watched her as realization dawned slowly who was standing there... just who's _**ass**_ she had threatened to kick. He couldn't blame her though, he probably would have reacted the same way if someone had butted their nose into his action. It was amusing to him though, that one so green would dare to engage Dabi, fully knowing who he was. Which made her minutely interesting, did she really think she could win or was she just being stupid and throwing her life away, he wondered absently. When he saw the shift in her mood he knew she had fully realized who he was and was now determined to toy with her some just because she had to talk shit to him and didn't even bother to find out who the fuck it was she was talking to in the first place. Slowly he let a knowing smirk spread across his face as he locked eyes with her, allowing her plenty of time to become nervous under his intense and pointed gaze. To her credit however, she didn't cower or fidget, she simply stood there staring right back tilting her head ever so slightly forward and narrowing her eyes as if she knew he was trying to intimidate her.

Carefully she exhaled some smoke out of her nose, as it builds up like she's smoldering over time, not thinking about what it might mean in that moment. She didn't want to start coughing though, which is what would have happened if she'd held it in. It's actually a by-product of how hot her blood becomes as she uses her quirk more long term, more akin to steam it is deposited in her lungs and expelled from her body in the most efficient way possible as to not build up extreme pressure in her organs or blood vessels. However; Katsuki did not see it that way. Challenge accepted, he thought excitedly, preparing to engage her since she wouldn't back down.

He hadn't planned on hurting her too bad, just enough to show her who she shouldn't talk shit to... and for his own dark amusement of course it didn't matter that she was a woman to him, man or woman, all is fair in combat. Especially when he had been super pumped up to fight Dabi and he got away before he could get his chance... He moved first, quick and nimble as always, but she sensed what was about to go down and dodge rolled to the right, carefully evading his punch and getting out of what she believed to be his blast radius. Sliding backward a bit she leaned forward just so and prepared to attack when suddenly Red Riot jumped between them holding up one hand in front of each of them, "OK, OK, that's enough we're all heroes here after all aren't we, ha ha ha. I'm sure there'll be plenty more bad guys for you two to pound on!" He said with a friendly smile on his face, paying Bakugou no mind, as he was already used to his overly aggressive behavior. Turning instead to face the sidekick who had so obviously just graduated that she was still wearing a my name is pin. Of course that's how he'd learned Blitzkrieg's hero name as well. He always thought it stupid that some of the lesser agencies did that to their new people.

Demore just looked at Red Riot until Blitzkrieg zipped in beside her and engaged him in conversation, that included but was not limited to thanks, why are you here, what are you doing, who were you looking for, isn't this a little boring for you guys, and so on. Once fully interested in the conversation with Blitzkrieg he had taken his eyes off of her and Demore was able to put hers back on Bakugou. Who was staring at her hard with his head tilted back and his arms somewhat across his chest, signature grenadier gauntlets not present. Absently she wondered why he didn't have them on when the ground vibrated and birds flew up into the sky all around the area. Turning toward the interruption they all saw smoke rising into the sky several blocks away and without even thinking all four of them rushed that direction.

Blitzkrieg noted that Demore and Bakugou had both shot that way like bullets, obviously trying to beat the other one there, probably to steal the toughest opponent, sheesh. So she casually and without really thinking about the consequences reached over and grabbed a hold of Kirishima's wrist, then proceeded to use her Stormsurge move to very quickly move them both from there to where their very good friends were competitively heading. Zipping out of no where they came to a stop in the middle of a deserted street where obvious villain activity had taken place just in time to watch Bakugou and Demore finish off a nomu with regenerative capabilities and great strength, which they've seen a thousand times.

"Just for the record, that kill was mine," Demore said haughtily, not wanting to come out of this battle empty handed, especially when this was her patrol area. She'd be in deep shit if her agency found out he had actually stopped the Nomu instead. It would be bad publicity for the agency in charge of that area. They easily and efficiently moved through and disposed of the Nomu, while Kirishima and Blitzkrieg checked perimeters for stragglers and disposed of any they found. Kirishima was having a blast being super fast and Blitzkrieg was having a blast being by him. He is her idol after all, she is trying not to make a fool of herself, and she figures Demore is too, in her own way.

After all the Nomu in the area were taken care of the four of them regrouped in the center to talk about what had transpired, all of them agreeing that this was obvious work of the Brotherhood, probably to give Dabi an escape route out before he got his ass handed to him. Funny how at this point it didn't seem to matter which of the two of them kicked his ass as long as it was thoroughly kicked. While in mid discussion Lava Bomb and Block Head ran up to them, quite upset about how the girls just went off with some other heroes instead of calling them and waiting for backup like a sidekick is supposed to do. The whole while Bakugou and Kirishima are standing there listening to this bullshit, not sure if they should step in or not when, "Geez, I mean I can't let you out of my sight for a minute Firestorm! Look at this area, it's severely damaged and I'll bet you did this, not paying attention to what your quirk was doing to the homes and shops! You always get too caught up in winning the battle and you forget to take time to pay attention to how much structural damage the buildings are taking! Ugh how am I supposed to be your hero and you my sidekick if you always go off without me to take care of things yourself?! I'm a strong hero if you'd just let me tell you what to do instead of making your own deci..."

Katsuki had heard enough and stepped right into his face, "It's not her fault you don't have any balls to speak of and ran and hid when the going got tough. I hate people like you, screaming about how strong you are, but really you're just a weak asshole flapping his jaws at anyone who'll listen. You could hear and see where the battle was as fast as you showed up. You waited until it was over because you're a pathetic excuse for a hero. Now get out of our fuckin' way we're leaving and these two sidekicks are coming with us." He promptly put him in his place and proceeded to angry speed walking towards what was presumably the next battle site before turning around, "Get the fuck over here, I said you two are coming with us, now let's fucking go dammit."

The girls' eyes widened considerably as they looked at each other with a "can we do that" expression on their faces. Kirishima threw his head back and laughed before patting them on the back and throwing his arms over their shoulders before pulling them along with him as he confidently strode forward behind the steaming ball of Katsuki that was angrily stomping on ahead of them all. Suddenly a thought occurred to Demore, "Oh shit! We're going to get fired! We can't afford our apartment with out a job!" She looked up in surprise and then down and behind her looking for Lava Bomb.

"You don't need that shitty hero being your boss. We can get you hired on at our agency, they're always looking for heroes who excel in combat." Bakugou said angrily from up front. The girls almost stopped walking if it hadn't been for Kirishima's arms around their shoulders propelling them forward they likely would have. He had a smile on his face and was nodding furiously agreeing with Bakugou. Demore didn't know what to say or think, no way was this really happening. Things like this didn't really happen in real life, meeting your hero, the man you've admired for years and him taking him with you to the next battle and possibly a career at his hero agency. This could not be happening, someone pinch me please, she thought quickly, I just want to make sure I'm awake!

They went to three more combat sites that afternoon with Bakugou and Kirishima and always ended up Bakugou with Demore in the middle of the shit storm and Kirishima and Blitzkrieg taking care of the ones the other duo leaves behind. Both Red Riot and The Knight felt it best not to get in front of them while they were competing to see who could get the most K.O's for the day. I mean really they were going all out without actually murdering their victims. Finally Blitzkrieg sat down on a half-wall made of pretty stones and just watched them kick ass. Kirishima finished dropping the one he was working on and walked over to stand with her while watching his best bud and the other new girl fight it out. At least they're not fighting each other, he thought with a little smile on his face.

Not too long after he sat down he heard Blitzkrieg's stomach rumble, which made her face completely red as she looked away from him in dismay. He laughed, "Well, in that case you wanna grab a bite to eat or something after those two are finished letting off steam?" She looked back toward him face still red but not overly so. They didn't really have the money to eat with them, they usually went home and ate there; How was she supposed to say no!? Out of nowhere the other two popped into the conversation like they'd been there the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, let's grab something before the next round, unless you're fucking admitting defeat!?" Katsuki chimed in excitedly and slightly out of breath. "We know this great place where we always go, it's just a family owned place, but they make fucking awesome food." He looked at both of them waiting impatiently for an answer.

Demore knew what Blitzkrieg was thinking and replied, "Yeah, we can go I'll pay for ours. Where is it from here?" She didn't have to wait long as the boys moved to head that way, the girls followed and Demore shoulder bumped Blitzkrieg and said, "I got this don't worry about paying me back," before scooting over a bit and resuming her elegant way of walking, her hair flowing around her because it was so long making her look even more hero-like. Blitzkrieg had always admired her self-confidence and esteem, it's like she never doubted that she'd get what she wanted even when it seemed all hope was lost. This was officially the best fucking day ever.

The next morning they were woken up by abrupt and furious knocking on their front door, Demore very grouchily got up and stomped over to the door before grabbing the handle and nearly tearing it off the wall slammed it into the wall inside and said, "What the hell do you fucking want so early in the damned morning!" At whoever was there, like everyone should just know to stay the hell away before noon. Before realizing once again, it was Bakugou, with his eyes narrowed ready to pounce with no pupils, hands in his pockets and getting spikier by the second. Luckily, Kirishima somewhat pushed himself through as Blitzkrieg pulled Demore out of the door frame and happily greeted one another before doing this crazy handshake like they'd been best friends for life and invited them in for tea.

They looked around the apartment as they stepped inside and removed their shoes. Demore had sat down on the left side of the couch and was leaning to the left about to fall back asleep sitting there before turning to glare at them with pupil-less eyes for waking her up at noon. To which Katsuki responded by getting all riled up and walking over there to give her a piece of his mind, when Kirishima said, "Bakugou, you should put on something to watch on t.v., do you mind?" He said looking first to Katsuki and then to Blitzkrieg, who mumbled that she didn't, from the kitchen.

Bakugou gave Kirishima a side long glance, mumbled an almost indiscernible don't tell me what to do, and sat down on the right side of the couch to watch t.v. while Kirishima talked a couple things over with Blitzkrieg about the transfer from the girls D-lister agency to their A-lister one. They clearly had the combat skills to be a sidekick to one of the heroes there, but the boys weren't sure where they stood with what kind of hero they'd be interested in side-kicking for and if the agency would even let them pick considering they had just graduated, even if it was from Yuuei.

Demore sat up a little straighter as Katsuki plopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, knees bent, elbow on the arm rest with his chin resting on his palm. She had been too caught up in the moment yesterday to really let it sink in that this was totally happening, Bakugou Katsuki was sitting on her fucking couch, watching her fucking t.v., in her fucking living room. Ground Zero himself, one of the top-ten heroes on the board with more successful missions that the vast majority of his peers and more combat skills than even the wisest of the older generation, and her fucking reason for being a hero. There was no other that she admired more, or at all, for that matter. A fact which Blitzkrieg had never understood.

She could hear Kirishima and Blitzkrieg talking business back there vaguely, her best friend would fill her in later and then they'd make a decision, if there was even a decision to be made. Demore found herself watching the show that he picked and couldn't help but notice that her nerves were on edge just thinking about him sitting there. So, she risked a glance in his general direction to see what he was looking at, and found him looking at her. It was only supposed to be a glance, but when their eyes locked she found she couldn't pull away. A tingle made it's way down her spine and dwindled around her hip as he shifted slightly to get a better look with out moving from his relaxed posture. Her mouth was going dry and everything in her told her to look away, but she just couldn't do it, and before you knew it they were out back sparing in the field. Since neither of them wanted to give up and allow the other to take the lead they'd have to sort it out the only way either of them cared about... through combat skill.

It escalated quickly once they got started, both of them warming up quickly, they had decided that minor quirk use was acceptable, but nothing that could damage the surrounding area or each other. They both had good endurance, his of course better than hers, with his added experience and skill on his own he was a force to be reckoned with, but she had been watching him fight for years, and knew a lot about out he laid is combos out in the combat arena. So with her speed and his nimbleness it made for one hell of a good show. They stopped after he took her feet out from under her and used his upper body strength to shove her shoulders into the ground and wrap his hand around her throat.

He was laying over her, holding her still with that one hand on her neck, using his other arm to support his weight and his legs to keep himself hovering over her and not crushing her. He was well built, especially after training all that time and pushing himself harder and harder to be the best. Only seven years since he started at Yuuei found him quite well off, it wasn't hard to see why. She was breathing hard but laying fairly flat on the ground and could think of no way out of this situation. If she so much as twitched a finger he would heat up his hand in warning, not enough to really do any damage, just enough so she knew who had the advantage. She was breathing hard and she could feel her breasts slightly touch his chest as hers rose and fell to her gasps for air. Her hair spread out around her made for a sexy picture, he liked her red lips, they looked kind of like blood, maybe a little brighter. It kind of made him want to make her bleed a little, an urge he was going to have to watch because he was sure if they recommended these two, the agency would make them their sidekicks. Mostly due to the fact that they're already willing to sponsor their transfer.

His face was close to the ground on her left side by her ear and she could feel his heavy breathing in bursts as the air hit the ground and spread out to get away. It was an odd sensation especially when she felt like humming from the feeling. She didn't though, she finally admitted defeat and he immediately let her go and stood up, not fast though, just leisurely he said, "So you can watch what being the best looks like before you get up off of the ground." With that famous I'm bad ass and I know it smirk on his face.

What an asshole! Demore thought as she sat up real fast wiping imaginary dirt from various parts of her body, spurned because she lost but not surprised. She scowled before she flipped him off, "Fuck you Bakugou, I almost had you!" She wiped some more imaginary dirt off her skirt and stood up, wiping grass of her ass and giving him the nastiest look she could muster at that moment. Picking grass out of her hair she told him if she'd of had full use of her quirk he'd have gone down for sure.

To which he replied, "Then I'd of had full use of my quirk and you'd have gone down all the same. Don't be a fucking sore loser, everyone loses to me. Just be glad you came out looking as good as you do. You ought to just get fucking used to it because our agency will probably partner you with me anyway." He put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head up and to the right while laying it out there, "You still interested or are you gonna back out now you know I don't fuck around. I'm always the first into combat and usually the last one to leave it. I always go for the strongest fucker out there and if you can't keep up you might as well say so now."

He stood there staring at her with hard eyes expecting a reply when she started laughing, "I am more than capable of going wherever the hell you go and back as well. I don't want to fight anymore pansy ass opponents and walk dead blocks for lazy D-list heros. There isn't a villain out there we'll fight that can kill me, I can obviously keep up with you as you've seen for yourself, so you shouldn't be worried." She wiped a tear from one eye and looked at him again, he was staring her dead in the face. She stepped closer to him and thanked him for the opportunity he'd provided before heading back to the house. Clearly she still had a ways to go to catch up to the Explosion expert but she thought they'd got off to a good start by establishing which one of them exactly was the strongest.

Many months later found the four of them spending a shit ton of time together doing hero related tasks, therein afterward they'd always go to the girls' place and wind down with some drinks and some food. Booze was always supplied by Katsuki because he could purchase it legally and the food was always supplied by the girls who were amused by Kirishima's attempts to help them while Katsuki was gone. Demore had noticed just from going to the restroom and heading back that way that something was already going on between those two. As she would constantly find him touching her, and not just like, yo man awesome, but more like sensually on her back or her side, maybe holding her arm or rubbing her shoulders. She couldn't help but be a little jealous because she was pretty sure that Katsuki hadn't ever even considered anything remotely like that, but she wouldn't make them feel bad about it, after all it was adorable the way they tried to hide it.

He hadn't said anything, but he'd caught them a couple times too, after all, he was extremely observant and very quick to pick up on stuff. It wasn't really worth his time to comment on though, but all of a sudden after dinner, drinks, and movie they were going to Blitzkriegs bedroom. Which didn't really bother him, good for Kirishima, but when the sounds started he turned to ask Demore something and found her quite literally as dark red as she could be and she couldn't look him in the eye. Which made him smirk and ask her what was wrong even though he knew what it was, he had fun toying with her. She didn't give him the opportunity to do it often though, so he took them as they came. She wasn't intimidated by him so he had to find other ways to mess with her, it was especially fun when she was embarrassed or angry.

"What's wrong Firestorm, does listening to them make you nervous?" He asked, already knowing since it was written all over her face. "We could leave if you wanted, you know, until they're... finished." He flashed her a smug smile with a predator's look in his eye. "Surely there's somewhere we fucking go long enough to give them some privacy, huh." She took a breath and opened her mouth slightly while looking slightly to the right toward the back of the couch. Face even redder than before he chuckled deeply and stood up, "C'mon woman, let's fucking go." Before grabbing her hand and pulling her up and out the door.

They wandered into a park just a little shabby place, no playground equipment just benches, and a gazebo, a pond with some koi, and a shit ton of trees and other assorted plants. He had let go of her hand when they got to the street to walk on. He had of course taken the lead and led her here. Which she thought was nice since he didn't really seem to be bothered by the activities currently ongoing at her apartment. She went over by the pond and looked at herself in the water, still liking what she saw she wasn't paying attention to Bakugou, who was paying extra attention to her. He didn't think her confidence was a bad thing, and it is important to think highly of yourself. He was leaning against the railing of the gazebo watching her look at her reflection in the pond. He snuck up on her while she was bemused with her reflection and startled her by sneaking really close to her and saying, "Hey," in her right ear. To which she jumped having been startled and promptly tripped and fell into the pond.

He was fucking rolling on the floor laughing. It was the funniest thing he'd ever seen her do, he made a move to get up and help her out of the pond, but she moved first. He didn't think he'd ever seen such an embarrassed look on her face, but that wasn't all he saw. She was trying to hurry out of the pond which was completely normal, his eyes widened when the water on her body started sizzling from the heat and turning to steam. As she hurried out of the pond he could see the steam seeping off of her skin. He tilted his head and glued his eyes to her as he watched all the water running down her body evaporate and steam into the night. She turned so that she wasn't facing him, so he said, "Turn around, I want to see it, that's fucking cool."

She was mortally embarrassed, she hated it when she got wet while anyone was around, even Blitzkrieg to a point, but for this to happen in front of him was a fucking disaster. It always draws unwanted attention from others, not always men. He was her idol though, so she did turn around slowly, and she ran her hands down her arms and over her sides and stomach to try to run some of the water off, but it only made more steam as she spread it out on her body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew she was just trying to wipe off the water quicker, but that was _**not**_ what it looked like to him. I mean the way her hands roamed over her middle felt sensual to him. He was sure though that she was a virgin. She always removes any offending appendages from just about everyone. Kirishima was an exception, and the very few times he's touched her for whatever reason she'd allowed it.

She looked at him for a long while the two of them just locked into place, until the water had fully evaporated and she was dry once more. He like the way she looked, yes, he'd admit it to himself. The tattoo was sexy even though it was huge and covered a good amount of her body, but it was a quirk-mark he thinks she called it. Whoever enhanced it to look so bad ass though, they should get a reward. It was incredibly detailed, it must have taken a long time. He figured it didn't look quite like a dragon in the beginning, but that's the shape the artist let it take when he used her body as a canvas. It was helpful though, most villains were intimidated by it to at least some degree, especially after she beat the fuck out of a few of them. They had quite the good team dynamic, already they could do duo combos of his quirk and hers. His personal favorite was their Rapid Fire AP Shot. Her Rapid Fire gives a great boost to his AP Shot, and her quirk if she gets close enough to him, can heat his body to make sure he stays good and sweaty. Extremely helpful in filling his gauntlets and grenades for extra fire power. They hung out at the park for a while longer before heading back to her apartment, unfortunately they were still busy. So he called a cab, "Yo, you fucking coming with me to our place or are you gonna stay here and listen to this shit all night?" She looked at him and back to her apartment before nodding and running up to get a few things she'd need to stay over there. Admittedly, she was hella nervous, they had never gone to Katsuki and Kirishima's apartment before. She knew though that she'd end up sleeping in the park before she was able to sleep upstairs with them up there.

They were quiet during the cab ride and sat as far from one another in the back seat as possible. He didn't seem in the least affected by their friends activities, he probably just didn't care, that was so like him. It took like thirty minutes to get from the girls' place to Katsuki's but it was gorgeous. On the upper northwest side of town it was on the top of a hill overlooking the city. She made a voiceless 'wow' with her lips and she heard him chuckle as he walked around the car from paying the cabbie. "C'mon woman, I didn't bring you all the way here to stare at the outside." She hurried to catch up with him really quick and flipped him off while he was looking the other way. He let them inside and gave her a quick tour, he had a fucking pool! They stopped in the kitchen and he made them a couple drinks before heading to the living room to watch a movie, it was still only about ten o'clock. "We have a guest bedroom you can sleep in for tonight, it's just down the hall on the right. My room's upstairs, if you need something just get it yourself." She nodded and thanked him quietly. She had fallen asleep shortly after drinking the two drinks he made for her. Sighing he turned off the t.v. and the lights before picking her up and carrying her to her room. He removed her boots and put her in bed before heading to bed himself, scratching the back of his head he headed upstairs, hoping they got to go out and kick some ass tomorrow.

She was out of breath when the attack came and she didn't move in time, but he grabbed her and pulled her out of the line of fire just in time. They tumbled though, through a wall and down into a basement that had partially collapsed. He landed on top of her, her back hit the bottom hard and he heard it knock the breath out of her, so he tried to lift himself up but the ceiling above threatened to collapse so he quickly laid down and covered their heads until it stopped shaking. When he thought the threat had passed he pulled his arms down, he was unscathed from the fall, and lifted his head up to look at her and assess any damage she might've taken. Her face was red and she coughed a little from having the wind knocked out of her, but other than that she mumbled that she was fine, but she wouldn't look at his face. Which was irritating him because he just saved her ass. So he pushed her face to the left so she would look at him. She was blushing, her mouth partially open, sexy eyes looking at him from underneath thick lashes. "Katsuki, can you get up?" She whispered softly, she could feel his whole body, the hard planes of his pectorals down through his abdomen, his legs pressed close to hers, arms not as much since he had the gauntlets on, but they were closing her in.

She didn't think about it much at the time, but he could also feel her, especially her heartbeat, which was pounding harder by the second and her breathing which was erratic at best. This wasn't the normal embarrassed that he was used to, this, was something else. "Katsuki, please..." Again she whispered so soft he almost didn't hear it. He wasn't used to her voice being without so much confidence. He didn't want to get off of her, she was soft and hot. Literally, burning hot, it was making him hot, and he decided he could use the boost, so he leaned down to her ear and murmured something unintelligible. She turned her head to right to try to put a little space between his hot breath and her face, and ended up having her ear teased by it instead. It happened so suddenly that she didn't even realize at first what had happened, but he froze dead in his tracks when he felt the full body shiver from her head to her toes. It made her head jerk slightly, her arms jumped, her legs pressed together above her knees, and her toes curled; however, what really put him on edge, was the way she started saying his name that turned into a soft, breathless moan half-way through.

She was breathing through her nose to try and control it, and it took him a minute, but he finally snapped back to reality, right before his tongue made contact with the outer shell of her ear. He wanted to hear it again. The breathless way she said his name. He had to stop thinking about that right now though, they had villains to beat the fuck out of, and now he had something to use on her later to get her all riled up and ready for a spar. She won't want to discuss it of this he was sure. That was ok though, because whether she liked it or not, he had no intention of letting it go.

He wrecked that motherfucker when they got back up there, she was a little listless, taking down all the peons while he handled the big guy on his own, honestly just so he could show off some. He knew she liked watching him kick ass. He was beginning to wonder exactly how much she enjoyed it, especially after what happened in that basement. He caught her watching him fight a lot, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. They finished up the mission in a timely manner and had nothing else to do before heading home. All the villains had been accounted for and they weren't seriously injured. He let her go first when getting in the car they were travelling home in. This time though he made sure they were touching instead of sitting so far away. He sat close enough that they were just pressed together. Not squished or uncomfortably close, just grazing each other. He could feel her body heat, it must always be high, he thought. As he watched her she became progressively nervous. He enjoyed seeing her flustered, so much so that he'd begun doing it at every possible moment. He had an idea of how it was really effecting her, where it was effecting her. He wanted her to beg him to help her make it stop, but he _**had**_ to break her first, she had to know he was going to be on top in that area, no ifs, ands, buts, or maybes about that.

Their sparrs though were getting out of hand, as Kirishima and Blitzkrieg reminded him every time they fought now a days, he kept getting rougher with her, he could tell though that she was enjoying it. So he didn't see any reason to stop. He wasn't causing her great pain or anything just being more aggressive, making her defend against him instead of their usual back and forth. Not allowing her to get hardly any hits on him while he overwhelmed her and tried to intimidate her with his aggressive fighting style. He wanted her to be intimidated by his presence, however, he also loved the way she never backed down from him, that was the reason why he took her on as his sidekick. He was one-hundred percent positive when he did this it turned her on, and she liked the feeling not knowing what it was was a bonus. She just wanted to feel good, and he had every intention of making that dream a reality.

Bakugou kicked at her stomach after jumping over her and pushing her forward and grabbing her hair to spin her around, she blocked the kick, but it sent her flying back into a large tree that of course stopped her. She felt her legs buckle as she laid her arms against the tree and curled her fingers so her nails were digging into the tree. Hanging her head and staring questioningly at the ground for a second she didn't notice that he didn't wait for her to get up, his booted foot stamped down into the mud puddle she was looking at. Of course, her head snapped up and she tried to move to push him back but he slapped her hands away and shoved her roughly back against the tree before putting his left hand around her throat, and his right sensually on her left hip. To which she squawked indignantly and tried to push him back. He however, didn't want to be pushed so his hold on her neck tightened and he leaned his body in to press her into the tree before growling in a deep tone, "You haven't submitted yet..."

They were both breathing hard, but he was, on purpose, breathing close to that left ear, just like what happened in that basement. He felt another full body shiver rush from her head to her toes, this time she arched her back ever so slightly, but it pressed her stomach against his just enough that he could tell. He smirked into her ear, "What's wrong Firestorm? You don't seem like yourself today." Every word spoken just so the air would blow just right over that ear. He could feel her body tense and let go as he spoke, slowly, so she would also hear what he was saying. Demore let her head drop forward onto his left shoulder before allowing a breathless sigh to escape her lips. She lifted her hands and gave the submission signal that they had. So he immediately let her go and stepped back to admire his handiwork. She was very much affected by his aggressiveness. She looked disheveled, especially since she couldn't look at him, she just leaned against the tree trying to get her bearings and breathing hard. She quickly walked back to her apartment ahead of him, which he didn't mind because he got to watch her on the way back.

They got back to her apartment where she figured Blitzkrieg and Kirishima would be chilling, but they were gone when Bakugou and Demore got there. She was still breathing a little harder than normal and Demore could feel her body tingling, but she couldn't understand why... Yes Katsuki had become more aggressive with her, but this had never happened before today. He watched her struggle before he chuckled darkly to himself and sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table to wait for tea and some snacks. She was so flustered that she spaced out for a minute and dropped one of the cups on the floor shattering around her feet. He immediately walked into the kitchen to see what happened and found her embarrassed and trying to clean up the pieces. "Move," he said sternly and of course she complied, hopping up real quick and getting him the dustpan and broom. "What the hell you klutz?" He swept the porcelain up quickly and threw it in the trash while she went back to pouring tea for the both of them. When she didn't reply but was clear of the tea he grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him, "I know you heard me, the fuck's wrong?"

Sure she heard him, but she didn't know what to tell him. She wasn't sure herself what was wrong. However, she looked up at him never-the-less, tilting her head a little too far back as he held her biceps in his hands, they wrapped around her whole arm almost. "I don't know." She said quietly, "I feel not myself," as an after thought, "I think I need to lay down for a bit." She started toward her bedroom, but Katsuki pulled her back and suggested quickly that she lay down on the couch while he cooked dinner. "Are you sure?" An affirmative nod from him sent her walking to the couch. It didn't take too long for her to pass out after laying down, so he got dinner ready fairly quickly before looking to see if he should wake her up. He reached down to shake her a bit, but before his hand got to her her breathing picked up just slightly. She half-rolled over and moaned short, low, and breathy. He woke her up quickly, and she groggily asked him why he had to be so damn rough.

He laughed and smiled inside, doesn't look like she remembers the dream, he thought happily. He took her into the dining area and sat her down before serving dinner, claiming she could just not fucking eat if she didn't like it. Demore snorted and ate everything he made because it was delicious. She got up to go to the bathroom, by the time she got back everything was washed and drying on the strainer by the sink. He was back in his roost on the couch. She approached confidently with intention of messing with him some, until he looked up at her and they locked eyes. Then like he knew what she was planning he smirked slyly and grabbed her right wrist and yanked hard, so she'd fall down onto the couch with him. They struggled against each other, her trying to get loose and get him and him just trying to feel around on her body for sensitive places, making her think he was trying to tickle her. He couldn't believe it worked really, surely she should know better than that, but it was the heat of the moment and all.

 **Warning: Lemon Beyond this Point!**

* * *

He got tired of trying to keep her on the couch and flipped them off onto the floor, him on top since he had pulled her down onto the couch with him. He allowed his body weight to settle on her so that she'd be somewhat intimidated by his proximity. Katuski wanted her nerves on edge as much as possible. To her it felt as if they had fallen off the couch mid-struggle, but having him lay on her like that, was something completely different. Once again she could feel the planes of his body, she loved the way he wore his clothes, pants baggy in the right places to be cool, his t-shirt not clinging to his every move, but she could tell he meant business. She also loved his hero costume, but for different reasons entirely.

When all was said and done, with the other two still not there, Katsuki didn't know how long it would be until they got back, but he couldn't stop himself from playing with her. It was very easy, now that he'd figured out her weakness. He growled slightly as he moved his fingers lightly up and down her sides. Her body was already hot as hell and he could feel the heat through his clothing. She was laughing and wiggling trying to get out from under him. They were fairly squished between the coffee table and the couch, the only way she was getting up is when Katsuki was damn good and ready to let her up.

Her futile struggling just made him more excited about the situation they were in. In seeing her realize she was stuck it gave him more power over the situation, and he liked that very much. She stopped struggling and turned her head up and to the right to look at the door to see if her best bud was coming in to save her. Her neck was very inviting and he didn't see why he should say no since she offered it to him. He leaned his head down quickly and sunk his teeth into her flesh just under her jaw before dragging the tip of his tongue slowly over to just below her ear lobe and started sucking and nipping the tender flesh there. She froze when he bit her and yelped suddenly before gasping as he continued. Demore didn't realize it, but Bakugou was watching her face very carefully, she could very well turn up the heat with her quirk and decide enough was enough.

She didn't, however, and at this point he saw no reason to stop if she was going to allow him to have some fun with her. He allowed himself to settle down on her completely to free up his hands, slowly of course, hoping she wouldn't realize it too quickly. He's fucked several bitches, mostly hoes, easy, fast, and to the point. Not to put too fine a point on it, but he's plenty well endowed, which only serves to rile up his ego even more. Though that also brings him to his next issue. He knows she's a virgin, he's known that for a long ass time, but he's not so sure this is going to be good for her. He's quite rough, and he doesn't hold back. Will she be able to take it? Will her virgin body break before he's completely finished? These are reasons he's only been with experienced women, so he doesn't have to think about this stupid shit. He does not want to deal with a woman begging him to stop before he's gotten off even once. He won't stop. If he gets inside her, she's in it for better or worse.

There is the team to think about in this situation though. He wouldn't want to do anything to throw off their team dynamic too badly, she pushes him to be better, and he does the same for her. He knows from experience that that is hard to come by. Not enough reason to stop him from toying around with her body though. He wonders how long it will take to make her beg him to touch her as he's making a hickey on her collarbone, her hands were at her sides fingers curled downward into the floor. She's stubborn as hell, and very vicious when threatened, so it might take longer than he's hoping for. He enjoyed the feel of the chain around her neck touching his nose as he trailed hot, heavy, open-mouthed kisses from the left side of her neck down and to the right, he tilted her face the other direction with his left hand and went up her neck biting her several times on the way up to her ear. He needed to find out if this one was as sensitive as the other. Turns out it wasn't nearly so, so he went back down, open-mouthed and sucked gingerly until he reached her collar bone.

She was breathing fairly hard at this point, between him laying on her and having his happy fun time. Her mind was going a million miles an hour trying to decipher what the fuck was going on. Katsuki was completely invading her space, but what he was doing was making her feel good, in a way she didn't really understand at the moment, it just felt _**good**_. She had begun to allow him to lead her exactly as he wanted, but she was still pushing at him, he didn't understand why, he wasn't going anywhere. He decided to be bold and kiss downward toward her tits, damn he loved how that fucking shirt pushed them together, he's thought about accidentally cutting those chains in the front and letting them out for him to see on more than one occasion.

He could tell exactly how she was being affected by his touch as her nipples were hard as fucking hell and were poking out of her shirt. So he became enthusiastic and wrapped his mouth around it and sucked hard. Which caused her to arch her back in surprise and pleasure. White, hot pleasure shot through her stomach and down between her legs, and she couldn't do much of anything. She moaned long and low, her arms came up and she covered her mouth with her left forearm and wound the fingers of her right hand through the back of her hair as she tried to stop herself from making these embarrassing noises.

He watched her cover her mouth and it really pissed him off, he wanted to hear her make those fucking sounds, out loud evidence of how he was making her body feel and react to his touch. If she didn't like what he was doing to her, she wouldn't be making sounds like that. "Get your fucking arm off your mouth," he growled while teasing her covered nipple with his tongue. Blazing red eyes glared up at her from his place at her bosom, so intense and powerful was the look that she immediately dropped her arm away from her face and curled it under her head. He locked his gaze with hers as he smirked darkly and slowly leaned his face back down to tease the other nipple. He could feel her body tremble and her muscles clench and let go, she couldn't move her legs or hips because he was laying on her.

Her breath was coming out in pants and she couldn't seem to close her mouth all the way. Since he wouldn't look away from her eyes she couldn't bring herself to look away from his. His left hand was tracing light, slow circles up and down her side and hip, the tickling sensation was driving her crazy. She didn't wholly understand what her body was asking for, but at this point she had a good idea. Unfortunately, she had never really been interested in this kind of thing, so she never tried to read up on it or anything. Always too busy trying to be an awesome hero. She got the general idea though, which made her extremely nervous, as she'd never done anything like this before with anyone. Yet, here she was with the man she's wanted to be like since she was in Jr. High and look what was happening. She was scared, he seemed so on top of it, and she had no clue what she was doing, but if he really wanted this she wasn't sure she could stop him.

He continued his ministrations to her excellent tits, but couldn't help watching the emotions playing across her face. I guess she's finally beginning to understand what's happening to her, he thought smugly. Katsuki let go of her nipple with a popping sound before wrapping his tongue around the chains in the middle of her shirt and licking her globes from there. His right hand came up and popped them loose one by one, but when he got to the last one, "Katsuki, wait.." She was bright red now, at the thought of him removing her top. She didn't wear a bra, once that was off she was bare. Suddenly he realized that it wasn't going to come off, so he reached around her back and felt around, but didn't find anything. Scowling deeply, "Take this fucking armor off now, it's in my damn way."

She almost cried when he said that, "K-Katsuki, if I take it off then you'll be able to take off my clothes!" She sobbed a little, putting her hands over her face scared of what it would mean should she allow her armor to come off. She was safe with it on, no one could just remove it, but she didn't think that would stop him from trying it out himself.

He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear, "Aren't I making you feel good?" She nodded, "So take that fucking shit off, or I'll have to tear it the fuck off." He made sure to give her a pointedly heated look. She threw her head back and cried a little, a few tears actually running down her face, but lifted her body off of the ground with Katsuki's help and shifted the metal with her quirk so he could set it to the side. He took all of it off, top and bottom, exactly how he wanted it. Though now she was freaking out on the inside, he knew, that fear would serve her well shortly. He was putting her nerves on edge, would make her body more sensitive to what he was working towards, and hopefully she'd feel good when it came down to it.

He had a predatory look on his face now, her body was more exposed to him now than ever before. He chuckled darkly before licking the tears off her face and immediately pulled her shirt open, and like lightning she grabbed both sides and wrenched it closed while trying to wiggle out from under him some. He growled loudly at this and wrapped his arms under her arms and up over her shoulders to keep her in place while she futily tried to get away. He had had enough when he gripped both of her wrists hard and pulled them away from her shirt and held them down over her head with one hand, the other holding himself up just so he could look down into her eyes. Her body was buzzing from what he'd done to her with her shirt on, what would happen if he took it off, she wondered shakily. "Katsuki... you're scaring me..." She finally whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it. He tilted his head to the right and continued to stare into her eyes. She looked away from him toward the couch because she didn't know what to do, what he wanted her to do, what were they doing? What did this mean?

He smirked victoriously when she broke eye contact with him and looked away. The instant she wasn't paying attention to him he started leaning down slowly, until he pressed his lips against hers, which startled her making her jump slightly. Katsuki bit her lip a little bit in retaliation, which made her gasp at the sudden pain. Bakugou chuckled darkly against her lips before settling back down on her once more, but this time locking lips with her, hands on either side of her face tilting her head slightly to the right making the perfect angle to tease her mouth. He didn't waste time, aggressively closed mouth kisses first, not letting her breathe too much before his right hand reached down and pinched her left nipple, making her gasp and snap her eyes open. He shoved his tongue into her mouth roughly deepening the kiss, running his tongue over her teeth before overpowering her own tongue forcing her to tilt her head back farther as he moved his left hand down to her throat and wrap around it. He could feel her erratic heartbeat which only became more so after his hand was on her neck.

She moaned into their kiss, tentatively playing with his tongue with her own. She was breathless now, he was making her breathe through her nose, but she needed a deep breath. She reached up with her left hand and grabbed his forearm in an attempt to ask him for air. He didn't pay any attention to her and continued his quest for dominion into her throat. He finally stopped kissing her and moved back down to her sexy tits and she could breathe at last. He was full on groping them with his hands now, bouncing and jiggling them before squeezing them roughly and biting her hard nipples. "Katsuki! Hss, ngh... please..." She couldn't formulate a sentence, so Bakugou took that as her asking him for more. She arched her back to press them into his hands because that was what happened when she felt the zing from her nipples to her core.

He unhooked the halter chain from around her neck so he could throw the shirt out of the way, she obviously didn't need it anymore. He was enjoying the view looking down at her when,"Katsuki... " He reluctantly pulled his eyes up to hers noting how her skin had taken on a red flush from his teasing. He could feel her quivering under him, "Katsuki, what are you doing to me... I'm... aching" as she spoke she ran her hands down to her pubic area and the space right above it and rubbed it slowly over the fabric of her skirt as she pressed her thighs together tightly. His eyes grew dark and predatory then he hopped up real quick and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist from the front. She turned beat red and yelled,"Katsuki! Wait! Put me down!" Her tits in his face and her core pressed up against a hardening part of his body he frowned, he didn't want her asking to be put down. His blood was boiling now, he was trying to control himself, but the hotter he got the less he gave a shit about self-control.

He forcefully pressed her against the wall in the hallway, pressing his hardness into her core making her grip his shoulders and gasp. He leaned in close to her face lips not an inch from hers before,"Do you want me to make it stop? I can if you want me too..." He used the tip of his tongue to trace her lips slowly after she opened them in response to his statement. He continued his assault on her senses while he ground himself against her super-heated core, allowing his fingers to pinch and roll her nipples between his finger and thumb before squeezing them hard and pulling them. Kissing along her jaw line to her ear, biting her ear lobe and kissing back to the right corner of her mouth. Her head was pressed back hard into the wall and she was pressing her nails into the wood, scratching the paint, and making noise. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and her eyes fell closed as her kissed her deeply completely taking control of her mouth, still playing with her nipples. His pants were getting soaked in her juices from grinding on her. She was so wet, he was surprised she hadn't became a puddle on the floor. He hummed in approval and took one of her hands and put it on his jeans, "This is you, you're fucking sopping wet," he slid his hand under her skirt and ran his fingers along her slit before slowly letting her watch him lick them clean. "Do you want me to stop?"

She got this almost pained expression on her face before her lip trembled and she looked into his eyes, "Please, Katsuki, make it stop. I-I trust you..." She reached up and put a hand on his cheek, hoping to seem sincere.

He smirked before he leaned toward her ear and mumbled, "If you really feel that way, fucking beg me for it. I want to _**know**_ you want it."

She complied rubbing herself against him to relieve the pressure inside her, "Please Katsuki, I want it, please make it stop... I can't... I don't kn-" She tried to do like he asked, even though she would have to live with the embarrassment of knowing that Katsuki had this power over her, she was literally melting inside, her body was so sensitive she just wanted him to touch it, he made it feel incredible.

That was all it took he could see she had succomed to her need for him, so he carried her to her bedroom, and kicked the door off the hinge before throwing her onto her bed. She retreated up the bed quickly, but he prowled up behind her just as fast. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down toward him before sliding his hands up her thigh-high boots. His eyes burned her skin as they started at her feet and traveled up to where her boots stopped. He let a wicked smirk cross his face before slapping her hands away from her tits and biting her right nipple, she cried out from the pain, "Stop covering up your fucking tits, they're sexy and I want to look at them," she wanted to obey him if she didn't he might stop. He slid his hands down her stomach rubbing and touching all around before slipping a finger under her belt and grazing her pubic area.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt that. "Katsuki!" She was slithering backward away from him, but he caught her and refused to let her move. He didn't listen to her cries, he was too busy unbuckling her belt, so he could take off that skirt and see what was underneath... She didn't try to stop him, hell she didn't know what to do with her hands! Katsuki made very quick work of that so he could see her synthetic black g-string, the only thing left on her body other than those boots. God she was fucking sexy. He'd have to find out who did the ink for that tattoo and thank them a few times. She looked good sweaty and wanting beneath him, he would be sure to do this more often in the future.

She was watching him like a hawk, but he was past being tentative he wanted her and he was going to have her. He grabbed the top of her panties by his teeth and pulled them down her thighs a ways, looking at her with that wicked look in his eye. He tore them the rest of the way off without warning, he didn't need to check to see if she was wet, it was dribbling down her legs and onto the bed now that her panties were gone. He placed a kiss on her belly just below her navel before he quickly pushed her legs open, and before she could snap them shut he positioned himself in front of her hot, wet center. He started planting open mouthed kisses down the dragon's face and to the tip of his nose which went further down than Katsuki expected, he kissed her lips and breathed hot air over her wetness. Demore whined low and short breath coming out in short pants, a look of pleasure on her face. He licked lightly up her slit before dipping his tongue in to flick her button a couple times, she was already twitching and grabbing at the bed. He dipped his tongue between her lips again and flicked her button before sliding his tongue down to her tight hole.

Growling he moved her legs over the top of his shoulders and proceeded to burying his face in her pretty, pink, pussy. A devilish look on his face as he locked gazes with her while he pushed his tongue in and out of her hole, before swirling it around the outside and up to her button, rolling it around with his tongue and back down again. She couldn't even think now, she should be embarrassed there was a man with his face buried in her pussy, but all she could think about was how it felt to have his tongue pleasuring her and his hot hands holding onto her thighs. He worked her body and stopped before she came twice, fiercely claiming her lips and making her taste herself before going back down to try again. She was completely a slave to him at this point, gone were the timid cries and waits. Replaced by wonton mewling and moaning. When he brought her back up for her orgasm the third time he pushed a finger into her hot wetness. It was very tight, he put a second finger in and began to scissor her sex to see if she'd loosen up a bit for him, minutely yes, but not like he'd hoped.

He pushed her over the edge between his tongue on her button and his fingers in her body she crashed hard, feeling all of the nerves in her body go dead and come back to life all at once, pulsing outward from her center, her toes curling and feet twitching she grabbed his hair with both hands and screamed in pleasure. He moved quickly, he wanted to do this while she was coming down off of her orgasmic high. He dropped his shorts and yanked his shirt off before opening her legs and pulling her roughly to the edge of the bed. She didn't fight him, just looked at him dazedly with those glowing red eyes of hers. He could see the fire in them, which made him want to pound her. He widened her legs as far as they would go, his rock hard dick completely ready to go. He lined his head up with her pussy, rubbing it in her wetness and over her sensitive button making her jump and hiss, her words completely unintelligible.

He stopped and looked her over, her disheveled appearance and the far away look in her eyes told him she'd not returned yet from on high. He licked one side of his lip menacingly and got quite a bloodthirsty look on his face before pushing his head in just a little and snapping his hips forward as hard as he could, sheathing himself completely in her hot wet body. The scream that tore from her lips was awful to hear, she immediately tried to get away pushing and shoving him, hitting and scratching him with tears running down her face. She was so full and stretched for her first time she thought she was going to die. He subdued her easily enough and thoughtfully, because he did care about her after all she wasn't like the others, he kissed her face all over and did whisper in her ear that he was sorry. Demore had hot tears pouring down her face and could barely breathe, but he started moving just a little anyway. To coax her body to respond pleasurably to him.

It didn't take long for him to pick up speed, and shortly after her tears dried up and even though there was blood running down the blankets and onto the floor, he fully intended to get his now. She gripped onto the sheets and threw her head back, arching her back as his dick rammed deep inside her, bouncing off her cervix and coming back in. She could feel every inch of him, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and lay down over her to penetrate her deeper. Which also caused an increase of speed and power, her moans and cries of pleasure were getting louder. Flipping her over suddenly he yanked her hair back toward him and positioned her ass in the air while pressing her shoulders down into the bed and began pistoning out of her. The words coming out of her mouth were mere nuances of words, begging him not to stop, to keep going, telling him how good it felt, and just whining and breathless moaning.

She completely allowed him full control of her body at this point, whatever he wanted, which ever position he felt like. It made her body really hot when he grabbed her arms and held them roughly, painfully behind her while he made her put her leg up on the bed and stand on the other one, so he could dominate her being. It turned him on intensely to have control over such a strong woman. Just thinking about it had him on the verge of cumming. He started playing with her other hole, after he had control of her arms, she snapped her head around and started asking him what he was doing, so he rammed into her harder to keep her distracted. He put a finger in her ass, then another, feeling her whole body shudder at the contact he knew she wouldn't last much longer. He'd be lucky if she didn't pass out completely. On the verge of cumming himself he pumped her a little more and yanked it out, pushing the head into her ass, and her head into the mattress to stifle her screams, he came hard shooting jet after jet of hot sticky cum into her ass.

Every time she felt him shoot cum she came with him, the sounds she was making utterly divine. He forced one more jet of cum from his balls just to make her cum one more time before pulling it out of her. She squirted everywhere the last time, unable to stop a single muscle in her body from twitching out of control. He stood there and rubbed her back up and down while her body stopped orgasming her fluids poured down the bottom of the bed and soaked into the mattress and blanket before puddling on the floor. Demore was breathing so hard he thought she might pass out.

At least she didn't break, he thought tiredly. He hadn't had a fuck that good in forever, it felt like anyway. He reached down and pulled her face out of the mattress and picked her up off of the bed. Carrying her bridal style to the bathroom he put her in her bathtub and started a nice hot bath for her. She was going to be sore, perhaps too sore to go into combat for a while... maybe he should have thought this through better... Nah. That was some hot sex, he was definitely going to be doing her again. She would want to do it again right? He scowled hardcore as he thought about her maybe not wanting to do it again. Of course she would, I mean he was her favorite hero right?

* * *

 _ **Well, it's been a little while since I posted, I guess that is a little late for an additional authors note, but I had been thinking about writing another one, perhaps attaching it to this story. Either as a continuation making this a two-shot or as a completely separate one-shot, but I'm not sure if I should since I hadn't gotten any reviews or opinions on it. Anyway if you could be interested in another part, leave a review or message me so I know if that's something you readers might be interested in! If not no hard feelings I understand :D**_


End file.
